


My Hand On Your Ass Means I Love You

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel was a bad girl, and Master has to give her a spanking.  After her punishment, Puck rewards her for the good she did before she broke a rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hand On Your Ass Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theauthor2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/gifts), [mrs_sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/gifts).



Puck settled Rachel gently over his lap. She wore nothing but a nightshirt, her naked ass in the air above his lap.

"Rachel, before we start, I want you to tell me why you're being punished,"

"Because I lied," Rachel said quietly. "Because I wasn't happy or comfortable and instead of telling you, or saying my safeword, I pretended everything was okay and made myself miserable."

"Yes," Puck said, lightly stroking her bare ass with his hand. He had to stop himself from petting and kissing the smooth, soft skin. This was a punishment, not a reward. Rachel had seriously fucked up, lying to him instead of trusting him to make things better. So he needed to remind her that it wasn't okay. She needed to be punished.

"You're going to get twenty smacks, ten to each side, and then your punishment will be over."

"O-okay," Rachel said, her voice wavering slightly. Rachel wasn't a big fan of pain.  Most of their play was carefully constructed to not really hurt her.  Pain wasn't a hard limit, though, which is why it was a punishment.  And Puck knew that if he didn't punish her for this, she would beat herself up for it in her head for days, maybe even weeks.  The punishment meant that the whole ordeal was over, once he finished, and she could forget about her mistake once he had forgiven her.  And after several years together, Puck knew when Rachel needed somebody else to take control of her guilt and consequences.

"I want you to count them out loud, Baby," Puck said firmly.  And Rachel nodded.  The fact that she didn't respond audibly told him she was already slipping into subspace.  Their relationship wasn't TPE, but right now she had her collar on, and the scene would continue until it was finished, or until she she safeworded.

Puck lifted a hand and brought it firmly down on Rachel's right cheek.

"One," Rachel said.  He brought his hand down on the other side as she counted out “Two.”  
Puck alternated from side so side, giving her an even ten smacks on each side.  He watched the skin get pink and then red as he abused her beautiful bottom.

"Eighteen," Rachel counted, panting, and her voice broke.  "Nineteen, twenty."

Puck finished the spanking and ran his hand gently across her bright red ass.  He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to each cheek.  Then he helped her roll over and lie on the bed as he stood.  He held Rachel's hand tightly in his as he stood, so she knew he was still there.  He'd never leave her, not his beautiful girl.

Submission worked wonders for Rachel.  She was always so controlling, such a perfectionist.  Giving it all to Noah helped her, and it made Puck swell with pride to see how far she'd come since they first started engaging in power play.  Her day to day anxieties had lessened greatly, and she was overall a happier person.

"There's my good girl," Puck said, kissing the tears off her cheeks.  "Everything is forgiven."

"Thank you, Master," Rachel said.

"You're my good Little One, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"You're production was excellent today.  You did an amazing job in your performance, everyone was captivated.  I don't think we'll go to any more cast parties at Savannah's house, though," Puck declared.  It was at the other actress's house that the problem had arisen.  Rachel had been very uncomfortable by advances that another man had made toward her.  But instead of telling the man to leave her alone, or telling Puck that the man was hassling her, she ignored it, and pretended it hadn't bothered her.  That's what she had been punished for.  Not for being propositioned, that was outside her control, but for trying to keep it a secret, and not speaking up.  But now that it was over and the punishment was given, the only thing necessary was to try and make sure it never happened again.  No more parties at Savannah's house, since it was her roommate who made Rachel uncomfortable.

"Yes, master," Rachel replied, and a relieved smile settled on her face.

"So, now that the punishment is over, now you get your reward.  You did an amazing job in the play, Sweetheart."

Rachel beamed.  Sweetheart was her favorite pet name, and they both knew that Puck only used it when he was pleased with her.  Puck grabbed the hem of Rachel's nightshirt and began to pull it up.  She raised her arms and let him undress her.

Puck pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips and she responded hungrily.  After a moment or two of kissing he pulled away and retrieved a pair of padded cuffs from the toy drawer.  He carefully placed them around Rachel's wrists and attached them to the headboard.

"What's your safeword?" Puck tested, as he usually did.

"Magenta," Rachel replied promptly.

"Good girl," Puck replied.  He grabbed the ankle restraints and cuffed her ankles, securing them to the footboard.  When she was immobilized he joined her on the bed. "The only rule for tonight is that you can't come until I say."

"Yes master," Rachel said.

"Such a beautiful girl," he said, cupping her cheek before kissing her again.  He began to kiss down her face, pressing a kiss directly below her collar, then kissing down her body.  He sucked her right nipple into his mouth gently, always cautious not to hurt her, since her nipples were so sensitive and too much suction made her wince.  He lightly rolled the other nipple between his fingers, working it to a hardened little peak.  She didn't have any rules against making noise tonight, so he encouraged the little moans and pants out of her.  He kissed between her breasts and then kissed down her smooth abdomen, dipping his tongue into her belly button.  His hands rubbed up and down her sides.  He moved his hands over her arms, picking absentmindedly at the pancake make-up they'd used to cover her tattoo for her performance.  She'd gotten a tattoo on her arm after Noah proposed to her to 'mark the occasion.'  

Puck took a moment to look Rachel over.  She was spread eagle, tied to the bed, and her head was thrown back, a content smile on her face.  He looked down at her neatly trimmed mound and smiled at his prize.  Placing his hands on her hips, he lowered his face to her, licking up her slit once and drawing a loud moan out of her.  He spread her lips apart and dove toward her center with his tongue.  It was wet and rich and musky and sweet and smelled so perfectly of Rachel.  She pulled a little at her bonds as he worked her over.  He moved his mouth to suck her clit between his lips.  He worried her clit with his tongue as he slid one long finger inside her.  A second finger joined it, and he crooked them, finding her g-spot.  She let out a moan, and her breathing hitched in her throat.  He continued sucking at her clit, until she was very, very close.

"Don't come yet," he warned.

He wondered what she was picturing in her mind to cool herself down as Puck removed his clothes.  When he was also naked, he climbed onto the bed over her, pressing his thigh against her pussy as he leaned over to kiss her.  She moved her hips to rut against him as she kissed him eagerly.  He knew she could taste herself on his mouth, and that turned him on even further.  She was so beautiful, so perfect all spread out beneath him.  Such a far cry from the awkward, annoying girl she was in high school whom he only dated to make Quinn jealous.  Quinn was a piece of his past, now, and Rachel was his present and his future.

He found himself remembering their wedding as he moved his cock to her entrance. How beautiful and radiant she'd looked standing under the chuppah in her wedding dress.  How important he'd felt when he promised to take care of her for the rest of her lives.  And take care of her he would.  He slid into her gently, grinning to himself as she let out a loud moan.  

He thrust in an out of her, picking up speed slowly, and relishing every panting moan that she let out with each thrust.  He cupped her breasts in his hands as he thrust into her, flicking over her nipples with his thumbs.  He could tell as her breathing picked up pace that she was so close to coming, and trying to hold herself back.  Puck hadn't given her permission yet.  He slid one hand between them, above where they were joined and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Come for me, Baby," he whispered, moving her clit in little circles.  With a gasp and a moan, Rachel tipped over the edge and came, new wetness flooding over his cock and her walls clenching around him.  He lost himself in the look of ecstasy on her face, thrust three more times, and came deep inside her.  He moved his arms to wrap them around her as his cock twitched inside her, staying still until her was spent.  He kissed his wife's mouth, and moved a finger to trace over the leather of her collar.  As he rose off of her, he looked at his post-orgasmic wife.  Damn, but she was perfect.  He quickly cleaned himself off and then moved to help her.  He released her ankles from the cuffs and bent her knees slightly, closing her legs.  She always let hi pose her like this after a scene.  She was so deep in subspace right now, he could see it on her face.  

He released her wrists from the padded cuffs, massaging the skin slightly where it was pink.  After he released her left arm, he took her hand to his mouth and kissed her wedding ring.  Another reminder that she was his forever.  How had he lucked out so much?  He picked his wife up carefully after that, she was small enough that he could lift her easily, and he carried her to the ensuite bathroom.  The aftercare was important for Puck.  It reminded him that this arrangement wasn't just for his pleasure.  He couldn't fuck her and then leave, like he was fond of in high school.  They were married, they were together, they were bonded.  He was responsible for her well-being.  

Rachel began to come down from subspace as Puck lowered her into the bubble bath.  When he was certain that she was aware of her surrounding, he carefully removed her collar.

"Hey," she said gently when she was Rachel again.

"Hey baby," Noah answered.  He gently washed her hair for her and she moaned at the touch.  

"Did you like the play?" she asked.  

"Very much.  And you were amazing in it.  I'm going to come to every performance if I can."

"You don't have to," Rachel said.  "I mean, they'll all be pretty much the same."

"I want to, Baby, I want to."

"Noah, have I told you today that I love you?" Rachel asked as he used the handheld shower attachment to wash the shampoo out of her hair.

"Probably, but it always bears repeating," he grinned at her and she laughed lightly.  "I love you too, Rae.  I am so glad you're in my life."

"Good.  'Cause I'm not going anywhere," she said while yawning.

"Me neither," Puck promised. "Me neither."

*!*


End file.
